FOOLISH LOVE:FORBIDDEN FOR YOU AND ME
by pandora vanity
Summary: BASED ON OST ABEL AND CAIN FOOLISH LOVE BY V.O.S .For so long Ryoma dwells in sorrow,life cursed full with sadness.losing hope,losing soul."nobody will loved this dirty and cursed me,I am not worth it,that foolish love".The love that brings tragedy...
1. intro

I've suddenly got this inspiration to write this fic when I listened to OST CAIN AND ABEL (korean drama) FOOLISH LOVE BY V.O.S. the chacter might be a little to occ...go go royal pair!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS AND EVERYTHING IS OWN BY KONOMI TAKESHI...SOB...SOB...SOB...

* * *

><p>SUMMARY:<p>

BASED ON OST ABEL AND CAIN(FOOLISH LOVE BY V.O.S). For so long Ryoma dwells in sorrow,life cursed full with hope,losing soul."nobody will loved this dirty and cursed me,I am not worth it,that foolish love".The love that brings tragedy...

* * *

><p><strong>FOOLISH LOVE BY V.O.S<strong>

**translation  
><strong>

#I'm Never Going To Go Through Another Foolish Love Like This

Because I'm A Naiive Man With Lots Of Regrets.

Every Little Unlingering Attachment,

Don't Think About It and Just Leave...

To You, It Was An Unfulfilling Love...

Everytime I Get Drunk,

I Open My Phone Again...

Eventhough I know You're Not Going To Answer,

I Still Call You...

I Don't Know What I Miss So Much From A Love That's Already Ended,

This Grown Up Man Is Living Each Day In Tears...

The Spot Where You Loved Me,

I'm No Longer Anything...

Now, I'm Left Alone There,

Unable To Hold Onto You,

Unable To Let You Go...

I Just Keep Calling Your Name Over and Over,

I Just Keep Walking In Circles Over and Over...

If This Was How It Was Going To End,

Then We Should Have Never Loved...

We Shouldn't Have Started Such A Thing,

And Just Live Our Own Life...

I Should Have Never Started Talking To You Back Then...

I Should Have Held Myself Back From Such

A Love That Everyone Experiences...

#I'm Never Going To Go Through Another Foolish Love Like This

To You, It Was An Unfulfilling Love...

Every Little Lingering Attachment,

Don't Think About It and Just Leave...

Because I'm A Naiive Man With Lots Of Regrets.

_The Most Foolish Thing In This World Is Having Regrets_

_The Second Most Foolish Thing Is Love_

_And The Third Most Foolish Thing Is Man_

_I'm A Man With Regrets Because of Love_

You Told Me You Only Loved Me,

You told Me You Couldn't Live Without Me,

I Wanted To Grab A Star From The Sky,

And Give It To You...

But Instead, I Showed You A Tear As Bright As The Star.

I Tried Holding Onto You This Way,

And I Tried Holding Onto That Way...

You Said To Me,

_"What Do You Expect From Her?_

_A Girl Who Is Broken Up With You..."_

Oh~ This Foolish Love That Keeps Holding Onto You...

#I'm Never Going To Go Through Another Foolish Love Like This

To You, It Was An Unfulfilling Love...

Every Little Lingering Attachment,

Don't Think About It and Just Leave...

Because I'm A Naiive Man With Lots Of Regrets.

But Times Up, Everything's Over...

I Cry And Cry And Try Holding Onto You~

Eventhough I Cry and Cry and Hold Onto You a Hundred Times,

I Still Hope That You'll At Least Move On and Live A Good Life...

But Times Up, Everything's Over...

I Cry And Cry And Try Holding Onto You~

From Now On,

Eventhough I Cry and Cry and Hold Onto You a Thousand Times,

I'll Live My Life From The Opposite Of Yours...

#I'm Never Going To Go Through Another Foolish Love Like This~

Every Little Lingering Attachment,

Don't Think About It and Just Leave...

Forgive Me...

Because I'm A Naiive Man With Lots Of Regrets.

Even When I Start To Miss You Like Crazy,

This Is The Last Of My Falling Tears...

In A Place Not So Far Away, Just Like Now,

I'll Just Leave My Pain,

And Erase Everything Else...

**STORY BEGINS...**

"_Why?, why am I born in this world? ! .please...please someone, please kill me! Please end my life. Please end this misery, please ...please...please...anyone..please.."_

"_No..no.. stop! Please stop! Please..."_

Amist the hustle and bustle of this high tech city. This city that stood high in the eyes of the world, Tokyo..the place to achieve dreams, the place to enjoy, the place that contained the very essence of culture, large and well built. Complete in every aspect. Shinjuku, Harajuku, Shibuya...the shopping place that stood strong, **THE PIONEER IN FASHION, **the highest peek of fashion. Yes , that's what captivated the tourist to japan . All the wonders it hold BUT the truth is in this facade of heaven, this pretend grandeur, lies the dark side..lurking in every dark alley, in the red district, in the low downtown area...the abandoned ones,the forgotten ones, the thrown ones. ECHIZEN RYOMA ,yes, He was one of them, the one that considered as a disgraced to the society..living the lives from the scrap. The miserable ones.

Ryoma never knew why he was treated cruelly by this world, losing his parent at a very early age of two and was sent to live in the orphanage since then. At the age of 18,he got out of the orphanage and started working as a part timer to support himself. And then one day...

the real first chapter will be updated after this...

please review...


	2. Chapter 1 hasegawa family

**BEHOLD THE LEGENDARY,THE FABULOUS ,THE JOB SLACKER (important!),THE CRYBABY,THE MOST PERVERTED (but introvert) WOMAN EVER! PANDORA VANITY WITH MY NEW MASTERPIECE "FOOLISH LOVE FORBIDDEN FOR YOU AND ME" . BE AWED BY MY PRESENCE! FOR YOU HAVE DECIDED TO GRACE ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE TODAY. I THE LADY COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW MY STORY!. Honestly I beg you .if you have any idea about the plot or whatever you think would look cool or necessary in the storyline then tell me by using the review link for any complaint while reading and reviewing by the way. Reading your review lightens my day...a...lot. To tell you the truth i have not think of a solid plot so any review and suggestion about the story is encourage.**

**A thousand thanks to **DarkAngel048, Tsubame0104, kimiko nayla () for reviewing and all the people who put this humble fic to story alert. I LOVE YOU!

**PS: I've change the storyline a little bit. So basically Ryoma live in the orphan but is (obviously is force) adopted by his "loving" (huh..yeah right) uncle yuudai. Then ended up in orphanage again since they treat him too "kind" and then...(its a secret try to guess...). hohoho al i can say it involves slavery (with our pompous diva)...or not...hehehe ( ^ _ ^ )**

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

7.15 AM

Hasegawa house

The esteemed Hasegawa house are in an uproar right in this moment. Their supposely organized plan are in the drain now. It seems that the maid and cooks they hired choose this very day to quit their not so good job (the Hasegawa are a very strict and demanding family not mention very stingy) making them extra busy with the preparation to received their guest, the main investor in Hasegawa Construction Company in a grand welcome with much to do work .

The mistress of the house practically have to set her very own expensive manicured feet in the kitchen to prepare for the feast. Not because she cooks well. The food itself is ordered from expensive restaurant earlier but one can boast about how good their cooking was if people don't know the real you. The mistress haven't stop her shouting since this morning to the poor boy that now currently lay kneeling helplessly in front of her.

"Quick! The Investor and his wife will be here in just fifteenth minutes, get to work fast you useless boy. What in the world are those lowly scums thinking when they choose to quit today out of all day"

The worst is the boy is forced to do the jobs left by the used to be maid completely without any break at all, his stomach is grumbling furiously, it seems that it has not been filled for three days straight by any solid food, just some tap water. Treated like a slave, the boy can only wailed and shed his tears in his pure heart for the demise he has to face in this house. For him, he would do anything as long as he doesn't get kick out by the owner of the house.

He couldn't even think how to survive if he was abandoned outside. Having force to live without a shelter or having to sleep in the streets . At least he have a place that he can call his house even though the owner of the house clearly stated since the first day he arrived here that he is a menace, a liability to the house. Adding it by making sure he is hidden and secluded in the most seclude and far area of the house,the dark and the dingy storage room place far in the end of the corridor of the first floor beside the broom closet that is used to store the cleaning material such as the brooms,mops and other floor clear that are no longer used. He used to stay there quietly,undisturbed except when need him to do some chores during the nighttime.

The family hates to see him roaming around in front of the living room the place where they lounge almost every night to watch a movie of bonding with each other. As expected by boy when the workers quit this morning that he is to do their chores. He is like their personal maid minus being paid every month. Just a free accommodation in the house is given to him. Not that it can be call a proper place to sleep but it will do. For now he has a lot to do and I meant a lot.

"Ouch! jeez can't you move properly boy! Look! Your ruining my clothes already"

"I'm sorry aunt Beniko...I'm sorry. I really am."

The boy can only apologize for everything that he had done. Feeling mortified, he has used to the shrieking, to be blame, to be condemned guilty for every failure, every mistake that happened in their life.

"Ugh ! can't you iron my coat properly you no good of nothing begger! Che... all that you know is to scoundrel my wealth! Shuushsss... go away. Your spoiling my eyesight you moron! Go clean up something in the kitchen or somewhere in the house. When the guest come, don't you dare showing up your ass here and ruining my important dinner. This is one important client of mine! If I lose this one you'll be sorry for the rest of your life brat!".(mmm quite familiar what story #coughharrypottercough#)

"I'm sorry uncle yuudai, I'm sorry. I really do" the child was crying, sitting on the floor, begging to the man's leg.

"Just shut up! I wish you would just die!. Such an eyesore. You are a disgrace to my family. Your birth is not needed and is clearly a mistake!".

He then push the boy hard towards the left wall egging the boy to let go of him. His face clearly shows disgust and hatred then replaced later by satisfied look after manage to shake the poor child of his leg and at the same time hurt him.

As usual, the man began his usual rambling about how useless the child was. How an eyesore he is to them. How he was forced to take him after the boy's disgraceful parents death. Always saying that all the boy know is to scoundrel his wealth,insisting that the reason why his business is getting a failure is because the boy brings bad Feng shui to the house, on and on and on about how the boy is as useless, a failure, a disgrace as his parents were bla bla bla...hours and hours and hours.

The boy just set there quietly not moving as a statue. Its not like the boy like being insulted (honestly! Who does!) but after years and years of hearing the same word, the same humiliation over and over again each hours,each and every day, year by year, he has gain the ability to froze his bloodied heart, deafen his ears towards the sickening talk, the dreaded degradation that he has to faced since the day he could remember his own name. Yes, his name Ryoma Echizen.

When his parent died, he was taken to the orphanage where he stayed in without any complaint. This was until a couple of months later. He was taken by Hasegawa Yuudai, the head of Hasegawa family and also the president of a company called Hasegawa Construction Company. The Hasegawa faily consist of Hasegawa Yuudai, his wife Hasegawa Beniko and their children, a boy and a girl. The first one a 10 years old Shigeru and his little sister, an 8 years old girl named Shizuka.

**MEANING OF THEIR NAMES. **

Beniko means red/vermillion

Yuudai means grandeur, splendor, male and masculine

Hasegawa meaning "long valley river" (長谷川)

Shigeru means to grow thick, to be luxurious

Shizuka means quiet, calm


	3. AN

ABOUT THE WHOLE LEMON AND VIOLENCE FANFIC WRITER IS BANNED THING (read in the front page of the web)

well this is frustrating!. to tell you the truth! i dont really read the lemons very much just glance through. but A LOT of fics that have this kind of detailed writings is a very good fic .I REPEAT! A VERY GOOD FICS . and yes i do like violence scene to be detail thank you very much. ugh! to you all the writer just reduce all lemon(meet the demand of this site) please so that we can continue to read your fics.a little lemon is okey but no fics is not! i repeat Not okey! ( ; _ ; )

FOR THE MY READERS!

i will not abandoned the fic. its just that my laptop just got itself shutdown(hardisk is damage). unfortunately the all the cext chapter of all my fic is in there (godammit!) so i have to write a new one do not fear.i will update! sooner or later.

ps: i hope all of you are able to save you fics


	4. EMERGENCY!

Dear Fans,

Sadly this is not a new Chapter, and although I know that many of you are already aware of this, but Pro-SOPA supporters are attempting to bring back another version fo SOPA. Naturally any version of SOPA is unwelcome, since it would force the removal of all fanart, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, online videos/movies etc. Please help stop SOPA

To sign petition, go to

petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

(remove space or Just go on Google and type SOPA 2014 to find this website)

The petition will close on March 19.

As of right now, there are 60,476 signatures and 39,524 are needed, so Please, sign the petition, have friends sign and family members sign and spread the word.

I have already done it myself. Now, it's up to you. Please, help us to save our work.

You only need E-mail account to create an account and sign this petition. (Even If you are not from US, you can still create your account using your E-mail Id)

Again please, spread this words, it needs to be stopped before it is too late.

Thank you.


End file.
